


#8 Dressed To Kill

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	#8 Dressed To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#8 Dressed To Kill

Aug. 28th, 2009 at 6:25 AM

 

A quiet Sunday afternoon in Kitty's rooms above the Long Branch Saloon.

Kitty put down the needle and thread to hold up Matt's courtin' coat for examination.  
Seated across from her, Matt put down the lead pencil he was using to draw sketches of the remodeling project they were planning for the office, storage, and kitchen areas of the Long Branch.

He watched his lady as she tilted her head to the side, while looking over the garment and its new buttons.

Matt loved that expression. It reminded him of an inquisitive puppy. Kitty would tilt her face one way, then the other, while her beautiful blue eyes focused on the subject of her curiosity. So adorable.  
The redhead instinctively knew her big lawman was looking at her, and turned her face to smile at him.

Over the years, the couple had exchanged loving looks in public, but rarely displayed affection outside of their private world.  
The looks were so common, that even privately they would stare lovingly at each other without speaking.

Kitty draped the coat over her chair as she rose to pick up a package from the other end of the table. It was tied with string and rested next to a hat box and another package.

Matt watched her move gracefully in his blue shirt. The shoulders hung down her arms and the sleeves were rolled up. The shirttails hung to her knees.  
Matt thought his lady was most beautiful when wearing only his shirt, her shiny red hair down, and tied back with a blue ribbon, and no paint or jewelry.

"Let's have a look at how the new shirt goes with that old coat," kitty smiled.

She motioned for Matt to stand up as she unfolded a bright white shirt and gave it a shake.

"Where did you find that?" Matt asked as he moved next to her.

"You won the argument about no new coat, Cowboy, but you really need a new shirt to wear with it. Take off that work shirt so you can try it on."

"Yes, ma'am," Matt grinned as he began unbuttoning his faded red shirt.

Kitty stood pressed against him as she reached behind his shoulders to pull the new shirt on. She stepped back slightly to begin buttoning the shirt, taking her time, loving the feel of it, and the feeling of being so close to Matt as he smiled down at her.

She knew he was distracted by their intimate pose, but would eventually take notice of the fine quality of the new shirt and how it feels against his skin.

"By golly, Kitty, this is so soft, Matt finally said, as he rubbed his right hand over his left sleeve.

It's almost as soft as you," he teased, leaning over to kiss her while moving his hand to caress her breast.

Kitty stepped back, putting out her arms to touch his chest and feel the soft fabric.

She smiled broadly. "Mighty looksome, as Festus would say."

Matt blushed. "I've never had a shirt as nice as this. It must be expensive. Where'd you get it?"

"I ordered it the day you got the telegram confirming that the marshal would be here and we were really going this time."

"Well, I promised you nothing would keep us from this vacation, Kitty."

Matt knew she had no reason to believe they would actually be able to make the long overdue trip to St. Louis, so he dropped the question about the cost of the new shirt.

He did wonder if that was all Kitty bought, however.

"I love the shirt. Thank you," Matt said tenderly, as he wrapped his arms around her. They held a long kiss.

"So, you really like it?" Kitty asked seductively. She ran her hands over his chest and began unbuttoning the new shirt.

"You sure have good taste, Miss Russell."

"All us seminary girls got class."

Matt laughed out loud. It was one of Kitty's favorite expressions that never failed to make him laugh. She had a knack for saying it at just the right moment, and with just the right inflection; it always caught him off guard.

"Speaking of shirts, don't forget to pack this one," Matt said as he slipped his hand through the blue shirt and grinned playfully.

 

###

"This has turned out to be a real upside-down Monday, hasn't it, Sam?" Kitty said while drying another beer glass.

"Sure has, Miss Kitty. Busy as a Saturday night all afternoon and then like a ghost town tonight."

Kitty placed the towel on the bar and said, "I'm getting off my feet for awhile. I already told the girls to take the rest of the night off, Sam. Will you be okay on your own?"

The saloon owner knew, of course, that her loyal bartender could handle everything.

"Don't worry about a thing, Miss Kitty," Sam said as he brought another bottle to the four strangers engaged in a quiet game of poker. He smiled as he watched Kitty climb the stairs to her rooms above the saloon. Two of the card players were watching as well.

Kitty was happy to have time to go through her wardrobe and make plans for their trip to St. Louis without Matt watching her, and without his sexy, mischievous presence to distract her.

The marshal wanted to go over his files that everything so they would be up to date when his temporary replacement arrived on Wednesday.  
He told Kitty he wouldn't be by until after his rounds tonight, and he knew she wouldn't be waiting for him in the saloon, but resting or keeping busy in her rooms.

The redhead sat on her leather chaise and removed her shoes. These laces are too tight she thought, as she gave her legs and feet a brief massage. "These shoes are not going to St. Louis," kitty said out loud.

One of the poker players stood up to stretch and walked to the batwing doors to look out onto Front Street.  
He glanced over at Sam who was busy unpacking bottles from a wood crate.  
Another man leaned on the bar and said, "Miss Kitty had herself a fine day, barkeep. Guess it makes up for not having much business tonight."

Sam kept working without noticing the third man move to the end of the bar near the back door. "Oh, we did all right, Sam replied.  
You fellas want a nightcap before I close up?"

"Sure. Pour us a round."  
The voice came from the table near the bottom of the stairs.  
Something didn't feel right to Sam as he looked from face to face of the four men positioned around the Long Branch.

 

###

Kitty had changed into a long black skirt with a white blouse and remained barefoot. She trusted Sam's judgment about the right time to close. She knew he'd put on a pot of coffee before placing the chairs on tables so the floor could be cleaned. She would then go downstairs to tally the cashbox and organize the accounts.

For now, Kitty was concentrating on the box of jewelry on the big oak table before her. She had chosen a few pieces when she came upon a small silver cigarette case. She opened the case to find a photograph inside.  
Our first trip to St. Louis, she remembered with a smile. I'll have to show this to Matt.  
He always said we looked like terrified honeymooners!  
It won't be easy, but I'll have to convince him to have a new one taken.

Kitty suddenly realized it was very quiet. She couldn't smell coffee brewing and didn't see anyone from her window over Front Street. It's nearly time for Matt to come by. I should check on Sam.

Still holding the silver case with the photograph, Kitty walked barefoot onto the landing.

She saw the man standing at the door, and two more by the bar.

Wait, one is behind the bar. Sam must be in back. Kitty was very annoyed that a customer be left alone and brazen enough to go behind the bar like that.

"Just what do you think you're doing back there, mister?"

"Sam!" Kitty shouted as she started down the stairs.

Then she saw the startled man at the bottom of the steps lift his gun in reaction to the glint of silver in her right hand.

The shot made Matt Dillon spin around and reach for his Colt. He had just stepped out of his office and was heading up the boardwalk across the street from the Long Branch. Two men came running out of the saloon with guns drawn.

"Hold it!"

They both fired wildly, and the lawman returned fire, hitting his mark as both men fell to the ground.

Matt ran up to confirm what he already knew: the two strangers were dead.

Suddenly a shot came from the entrance of the Long Branch, just missing the lawman as he stood up. Matt fired without aiming, and his bullet found its mark. The man fell forward, firing a round into the boardwalk.  
The man next to him dropped his gun and a canvas bag, raised his arms high above his head,  
and in a panicked voice called out, "Don't shoot!"

Newly O'Brien had run across the street and reached the man before Matt.  
Festus Haggen was running from the other direction.  
"Matthew! Have you been hit?"

"I'm okay, Festus."

The marshal turned to the man and asked, "Any more?"

"No. Just us four. Are they dead?"

The man looked on the verge of tears.  
"We didn't mean any shootin' ta happen. We waited til no one was around to get the drop on the barkeep. Honest, Marshal, no one was supposed to get hurt!"

Newly picked up the sack the man dropped on the boardwalk and looked inside. He held up some bills and said, "It's here."

A small group had gathered on the street.

"Lock him up, Festus."

"I'll do 'er, Matthew."

Matt took the canvas bag from Newly and said, "Newly, go fetch Doc. I'll check on Sam."

"Sure thing, Marshal."

"Some of you men get these three over to Percy's," Matt said as he headed into the saloon. He heard a moan from behind the bar.  
"Sam?"

As he started around the bar to help his friend stand up, Matt looked up at the balcony above the saloon to see if Kitty was there.  
Her door was open.

Sam rubbed the back of his head.

The shot: didn't mean for any shootin' ta happen..

Louie Pheeters had heard the gunshots from the alley alongside the Long Branch where he often slept one off.  
Through a rye whiskey gaze, he blinked his eyes as if they were playing tricks on him.  
Kitty Russell lay in a twisted mass along the wall of the staircase with her left arm over her head. She had fallen head first and lay motionless, a large blood stain on the front of her blouse.

"Kitty!"

Louie was almost knocked over as Matt ran past.  
The big man took two steps at a time and fell beside her.  
His first thought was to lift her head up and hold her in his arms, but he was frozen with fear that she may be dead, or by moving her, he may hurt her more.

"I didn't know. I didn't know, Kitty."

Matt gently placed his hand under her head. He looked at the bleeding wound and hated himself for wasting precious time.  
He began to kiss her face, then whispered in her ear, "I'm here, honey. Hold on. Doc's on his way."

As the distraught man cradled her gently in his arms, he became aware of people talking, and turned to look through the railing at the group gathered below, staring anxiously up at them.

Suddenly Doc was next to him. Their old friend leaned forward, holding Matt's shoulder for support, as he listened to Kitty's chest through his stethoscope.

"Doc?"  
Matt's voice cracked when he tried to speak.

"Let's get her upstairs, Matt."

As he gently lifted Kitty into his arms, Matt noticed something in her right hand.  
He eased her onto the bed, and took a silver case from her grip before stepping back to let Doc examine her wound.

 

###

US Marshal Matt Dillon felt helplessly in the way.

He sat on the settee holding the photograph and watching on, as Doc, Newly, and Ma Smalley surrounded Kitty.  
She was on the sheet-covered oak table in the center of the room.

Olive and Gert, two of the Long Branch girls, had cleared the table, fetched water and bandages, turned up lamps, and seemed to be helping in any way that they could.

Matt had a hazy memory of Newly explaining to him that they had to move Kitty from the bed to a higher, firmer place for Doc to operate on the bullet wound.

The girls were busy changing the bloody bed linen.  
So much blood.

Ma was standing at a small table handing things to Doc and Newly.  
How much time had passed?

Is this what it has been like for Kitty?  
How many times has she been through this?

Matt felt his mind racing and being in slow motion all at once. He was both keenly aware of what was happening around him, and also numb. It was as though he did not belong in his own body.

Gert put her hand on his shoulder, and he realized she was standing behind him next to a quietly sobbing Olive.

Sudden anger overcame Matt, and he wondered if the others noticed his body stiffen.  
If they weren't already dead, I'll kill them with my bare hands, he thought.

"Matt?"

Doc was facing him with his hand on Matt's shoulder. Newly and the three women were no longer in the room.

Matt blinked to bring Doc's face into focus.  
"Kitty..""We'll know more in a few hours, and then we may be able to move her to the bed.  
Come sit by her, son."

Doc picked up one of the dining chairs and placed it next to the table.  
Matt took the seat and looked into Kitty's pale, beautiful face.  
He felt his eyes fill and did not try to speak.

Doc quietly walked out of the room.

Matt gently held Kitty's hand in his big, strong hand with long tapered fingers that Kitty so loved. He thought he felt her give a slight squeeze, but he must have imagined it, as her face gave no sign of consciousness.

In his other hand, Matt held the photograph.

"When we get to St. Louis, we're going to have to get a new picture made. What is that name you called it? A daguerreotype. I'll try to smile this time, honey."

 

###

"Are you sure, Miss Kitty? Doc said we need to keep that dressing clean." Olive hovered over her boss lady as Gert arranged the hot water and fresh bandages on a table next to the bed.

"I'm in good hands, girls. Thanks for everything."

Kitty was sitting up against some pillows. Her red hair was softly draped over her right shoulder.  
Matt thought she looked radiant against the white sheets, in a very sheer, pale blue negligee.

Gert looked at Matt as he stood in the doorway, turning his Stetson in his hands. She took hold of Olive's elbow to steer her out of the room.

"Oh! Hi, Marshal," Olive squeaked as they passed by.  
Gert smiled up at him and said, "You won't forget to give Kitty that powder Doc left, now will you, Marshal?"

The two women were out of the door before Matt could answer. He placed his Stetson on the small chair in front of Kitty's vanity with the beveled mirror, and picked up her hair brush and looking glass.

"I thought you might like it if I brushed your hair after we change the, uh, well.."

Kitty smiled up at him and patted the bed, gesturing for him to sit beside her.

Matt sat gently on the bed and leaned over her, putting the brush and looking glass on the other side of the bed.  
Kitty could see that the worried expression on his face was more than shyness.

"Kitty, are you sure about this? Maybe the girls or Doc should be doing it. I'm afraid I might hurt you."

Matt had placed his hand feather-lightly over the bandage that covered the wound in her chest.

"I'm sure, Cowboy.  
Your touch is much more gentle than Olive or Gert!"

Kitty laughed, but it was true.

"I'll tell you what to do," she encouraged.

Matt concentrated on the work at hand, resisting temptation as long as he could, trying not to notice the pink areola peeking out from the silk garment and cotton bandage.

Finally, the salve had been applied, and the dressing had been changed.

More relaxed now, Matt gave her a sponge bath and then softly dried her off with a big towel that had the faint scent of lavender.

The beautiful redhead was clearly enjoying his tender loving care, and her smile melted his heart.

Kitty still found it hard to move her arms up, but she managed to reach up to hold Matt's face in her hands for several moments and then ran them through his hair as he leaned over to give her a long, wet kiss while caressing her breasts.

"Wonderful, she whispered. That's wonderful."

Matt used one arm to brace himself against the bed, and to keep from putting his full weight on her, as he continued to caress her with his other hand, and kiss her neck and shoulders.  
He moved past the bandaged area, fondling and kissing her breasts, feeling the adrenaline shoot through him like a lightning rush.

 

"Too dangerous. Have to stop," Matt's voice was heavy as he buried his face on Kitty's stomach. They were both breathing heavily.

After a long silence, except for the sound of their breathing, Kitty spoke.

"Did you remember to lock the door?"

 

###

"That tickles," Kitty giggled, as Matt nuzzled her stomach and ran his hands up her sides to stroke her breasts, being careful not to touch the bandaged wound.

"I thought you were going to fix us a drink and lock the door," Kitty murmured.

"Trust me, leaving you at this moment isn't as easy as you might think," Matt grinned up at her.

Kitty giggled and smiled back at him. She then turned her head toward the unmistakable jingle of Festus's spurs just before they heard a knock on her door.

Matt bolted upright and immediately fell from the bed with a thud.  
The startled lawman grabbed the bedside table on his way down, sending the bowl and its contents of water, soap, sponge, and washcloth crashing to the floor.

"Miz Kitty, you all right?" Festus had run into the room expecting to find Kitty had fallen.  
Instead she had pulled the sheet up over her chin, trying unsuccessfully to contain her laughter.

"Matthew?"

"Uh, everything is okay, Festus."  
Matt struggled to speak as he crouched over the wet carpet, patting it with the towel.

"Can I help you with that?" the hillman asked.

"No!  
Uh, I mean, it's just some water I knocked over."

Festus wondered why the Marshal remained kneeling on the floor, but thought he must be all right if Miz Kitty is enjoying herself so much.

"I brung ya these here telegrams, Matthew."

The deputy turned his attention to Kitty and started toward the bed. "Is there anything I can fetch fer ya, Miz Kitty?"

"No, we're fine, Festus," Matt interrupted.

Kitty smiled and held out her hand for the telegrams, giving a little start. "Oh!

Sorry, I forgot about my arms."

Seeing the concern on her friend's face, she quickly added, "Tell Sam to pour you one on the house, Festus."

"I thank ya, Miz Kitty. I kin be back directly if there's anything you need doin' or if'in ya need me ta fetch ol' Doc."

Matt finally stood up slowly, but he still didn't turn to face the hillman.  
He placed the now empty bowl back on the table and said, "Thanks for bringing the telegrams by, Festus. I'll be over the office a little later."

"Sure thang.  
Mighty glad to see you looking like your ol' self, Miz Kitty.  
Why, you'll be up and around in no time, and you and Matthew can get back to planning your trip to St. Louie.  
Yes siree, you can bet on that," Festus said cheerfully as he jingled out the door and down the steps.

Kitty looked up at Matt and smiled.  
"I don't think he saw you, uh, blush, Cowboy."

"Where are those telegrams?" Matt asked to change the subject.

 

###

Matt Dillon studied the posters on his desk and re-read the latest letter about the young marshal who would be watching over Dodge City.  
He didn't like the timing at all, but couldn't break Kitty's heart by postponing the trip yet again after all she had been through.

Two of the men who tried to rob the Long Branch were wanted, so at least he was able to get her some reward money, even though she didn't want to take it.  
In the end, she split it with Sam, and Matt was pretty sure his redhead had plans to spend her half on their vacation.  
He knew he would have a hard time letting Kitty spend money for things like dinners in fine restaurants, but he was determined not to let his ego and pride spoil her fun.

The experienced lawman originally assigned to cover for Matt was not available, and they were sending a rookie.  
The letter from Tom Sterling said he was impressed by deputy marshal Billy Vail and thought the young man ready for this promotion, and up to the challenge of watching over Dodge City for two weeks.  
Tom is a good lawman, Matt thought, and I respect his judgment.  
Still, this business of Del Ruxton heading for Dodge may be too much to ask of a new marshal. I'm the one he's after so maybe he'll wait until I get back to show himself.

Matt picked up the old poster with the cruel face of Del Ruxton and wondered if he was on his way to Dodge right now. The gunslinger had been released from prison last week, but there had been no word about his whereabouts since then.

 

###

"Well, by thunder, you must have a brilliant physician, young lady," Doc said as he placed his stethoscope back in his medical bag.  
"I pronounce you fit for travel."

"Not that you could have stopped me, Curly."

Kitty smiled as she buttoned her light green dress. "Let's go downstairs and have a drink to celebrate," she said as she took Doc's arm.

As they descended the stairs, they could see Matt and Newly with Billy Vail.  
Now that he was a US Marshal, he wanted to be called Bill, or Will, or William.  
Kitty found it hard to think of the young man as anything but Billy, and Doc tested him the very first day by joking about his youthful appearance. Vail took it well, but Matt later asked his old friend to cut the lad some slack.

All three men rose, and Matt held out a chair for Kitty, while Sam brought a fresh bottle and two more glasses.

"Hello, Newly, Marshal Vail. Marshal Dillon, Kitty smiled.  
I want you to know it's official: we leave tomorrow afternoon."

Matt smiled broadly at her. He could see how happy Kitty was, and it was all he could do to keep from throwing his arms around her.  
They settled for touching their glasses in a toast.

Marshal Vail took a sip of his drink then said, "I thank you ma'am, but that's all I can have for now. I'm officially on duty."

He rose to leave, then turned to address Matt.  
"I'll manage the rounds on my own tonight, Marshal Dillon. I do thank you for all your help these past couple days."

Matt gave the young man a firm handshake.  
"I appreciate you stepping in, Bill. Don't forget Newly and Festus are here if you run into any trouble."

"Good night, folks." Vail tipped his hat and walked from the Long branch.  
Matt remained standing a few moments after the young lawman left, and he became aware that the others were looking at him as he took his seat.

"So, what do you think of the new marshal, doctor?" Matt asked his trusted old friend.

Doc rubbed his hand down over his ear and mustache and shook his head.

"Well, I'll tell you. He kinda reminds me of a brash young whippersnapper I used to know."

Doc winked at Kitty, and she laughed as she poured them all another drink.

 

###

"Matt?"

"You don't need it, Kitty."

"Don't need what?"

"Whatever else you can think of to pack," Matt said as he brushed Kitty's hair.

She giggled and turned her head slightly as a signal for him to change the position of the brush.

"That's not what I was going to ask. I want to know if you're okay about Billy Vail.  
I get the feeling you are worried, and I don't want anything to get in the way of us having.."

Matt turned her around and gave her a long, passionate kiss.  
"Does that answer your question?"

 

###

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Just coffee. I'm too excited to eat."

"It's going to be a long time before we can get something on the train, Kitty."

Kitty sipped her coffee and watched the familiar scene of her man eating his usual enormous breakfast.  
Out of habit, she picked a few pieces of bacon from his plate and then took a bite of his bread.

"Are you wearing your gun, Matt?"

The question took him by surprise.  
"I guess so. I'm leaving the badge behind, though. Why?"

"I was just picturing you in your new pants and shirt and wondered..  
Oh, Matt, we forgot about the boots! You've needed new ones for so long.."

"Anything we need we can get in St. Louis. I still don't know why I have to get all dressed up just to travel."

Kitty smiled lovingly at him.  
"Yes siree, mighty looksome."

Matt put down his fork and looked around Delmonico's. No one heard.  
He smiled back at Kitty, and fed her a forkful of his fried potatoes.

 

###

The tall lawman had to admit he felt good in his fine new clothes. He checked his pockets and then reached for his Stetson and gun belt.

Kitty came in and picked up her reticule.  
"Everything is loaded in the buggy and Sam has the name of the hotel."  
She smiled up at her handsome man and said, "Here, Matt."

"What's this?" Matt asked as she handed him an envelope. He realized it contained money, and he frowned.

"Please, Matt. It will make it easier and more comfortable for you when we have to pay for things.  
I know how you feel, and I've been trying to think of how to talk about this. I don't want to fight all the way to St. Louis."

Matt put his hands on her shoulders and grinned. Kitty's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Kitty, I'm okay with this. You keep it and pay for things whenever you want.  
Just let me buy drinks or something now and then, OK?"

"Oh, Matt."  
Kitty threw her arms around his neck, and they held a long, tender kiss.

She knew how hard it was for him to make this gesture.

At least far from Dodge they could be two ordinary citizens and not have to be concerned with appearances.

 

###

Festus rode ahead to the train depot. He had volunteered to take care of the baggage and then return with the buggy. Kitty had packed quite a lot, so the back of the buggy had to be tied down to keep things from falling off.  
They knew, of course, that their friend wanted to be the one to see them off.

"You're all set, Matthew.  
Miz Kitty, you see to it 'ol Matthew don't fret none about Dodge. Newly and me, an even Doc, the ol' scudder, will look after that young feller. He'll be jest fine."

Kitty kissed his whiskered cheek and then Matt shook his hand.  
"Thanks for everything, Festus."

Matt placed his hand on Kitty's back as they stepped up to the train.

Festus watched them, remarking to himself, "Yes siree, the most looksomest couple I ever did saw."

Matt had one foot on the step of the passenger car when a chilling voice called out.

"Dillon!"

Sensing danger, people began to search for cover.  
Matt came out onto the platform and saw Del Ruxton glaring at him.

"Thought you could run, did you, Dillon?  
All dressed up for your funeral, I see."

Matt moved away from the train and stood to face the man he had put in prison eight years earlier.

He wanted to turn his head to look for Kitty but remained focused on the gunslinger, as he pulled back his jacket to clear his Colt.

"I've waited eight long years to see you die!" Ruxton shouted as he went for his gun.

A bullet went past Matt's head and made a screaming sound as it ricocheted off the train.  
At the same time, Matt Dillon's bullet went straight through the chest of Del Ruxton.

Festus ran up to take the gun and check the body of the man on the platform as people slowly came out of the station.

Matt stood over the man, and Kitty came up beside him.

"All aboard!"

Kitty looked up at Matt.  
He removed his gun belt and handed it to Festus.  
"Put that in the office until I get back."

"Will do'er, Matthew, and take care of this here, too."

Matt held out his hand for Kitty. She took it without speaking, and they walked hand in hand to board the train for St. Louis.

The couple continued to hold hands while the train pulled away.  
They watched through the window as US Marshal Billy Vail rode up.

"Okay?" Matt looked down at her beautiful face thinking he should say more.

Kitty nodded, smiled, and said, "I am now, Cowboy."

 

The End


End file.
